The present invention relates generally to the field of video content, and more particularly to the editing and sharing of video content.
Video segment manipulation and video segment sharing accounts for much of the activity performed by a user on social media. Typically, social media users view or share a video with other users. Social media users manipulate videos to create a new video or to combine those videos with videos created by other users.
With the spread of broadband Internet access, video segments have become very popular online. Whereas most of this content is non-exclusive and available on competing sites, some companies produce all their own videos and do not rely on the work of outside companies or amateurs. Some video segments are taken from established media sources. Community or individually produced video segments account for many video segments on the Internet.
The growing number of mobile device users that utilize smartphones has allowed for an increase in the number of mobile device users that have near immediate access to content on the Internet. Particularly, video content has become a center point for obtaining and sharing information between users. That information can include video content pertaining to news events or entertainment. Social media websites have become an outlet for a user to view a particular video and share the particular video with another user. Additionally, social media websites have become a medium for a user to be able to view a particular video, perform changes to the particular video, and share the particular video, with the performed changes, with other users.